sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Flaming Evolution
This is the story of when Flaming Evolution: the latest MMO in Mobius, hit store shelves and details the adventures that a group of twelve go on once connected. Characters Primary Main Characters Tsukuyomi "Kuyomi" Haruko Izana. Gender: Female. Species: Hedgehog. Age: 17. Sexuality: Straight. Kuyomi is very sweet towards other, preferring the warm and gentle approach to solving problems. She can also seem like a ditz, not knowing how to read a situation the best way, but she's actually got tons of street smarts. Alexander "Alex" Joesph Noah. Gender: Male. Species: Fox. Age: 17. Sexuality: Straight. Alex is very independent and prefers being alone instead of being in a group. He is also very honest, almost to the point of being blunt and also lacks much of a sense of humor. Hyatt Ajan Valenzuela. Gender: Male. Species: Hawk. Age: 17. Sexuality: Bi-Curious. Hyatt is very intelligent, having the best grades in class and very orderly, preferring nothing being out of place. He is also very trusting of others, though sometimes that leads to him being seen as gullible. Eissa Lulu Imani. Gender: Female. Species: Bat. Age: 16. Sexuality: Bi-Curious. Eissa is very studious and loves spending her time with her nose in a book. She is also known for being very flexible, being able to handle multiple things at once. But as a surprise, she has a very odd sense of humor that not many understand. Uilliam "Liam" Brian August. Gender: Male. Species: Otter. Age: 16. Sexuality: Gay. Liam is very fun-loving and seeks out a good time wherever it may be. He is also very active, playing a lot of sports in his free time. But he tends to run his mouth a lot and annoy others. and, Giancarlo "Gian" Sistine Baro. Gender: Male. Species: Deer. Age: 15. Sexuality: Gay. Gian is very shy around others due to social anxiety. Despite this, he shows a level of maturity that surprises many and is completely agreeable with others. Secondary Main Characters Courtney Rebecca Harris. Gender: Female. Species: Rabbit. Age: 15. Sexuality: Lesbian. Courtney is an adventurous girl who loves to go wild sometimes. She is also confident in whatever she does do to just enjoying the moment and doesn't take failure too hard. Zayne Tai Rong. Gender: Male. Species: Dog. Age: 14. Sexuality: Bisexual. Zayne was raised to be honorable and punctual in everything he did. He also loves keeping things tidy and can be aggressive if something happens that he doesn't agree with. Valerie Claire Monae. Gender: Female. Species: Cat. Age: 14. Sexuality: Lesbian. Valerie is very lazy and prefers to take the easy way out of situations. But when that doesn't work, she shows signs courage and alertness that sometimes surprises others. Rudella Lorelei Willow. Gender: Female. Species: Unicorn. Age: 14. Sexuality: Bisexual. Rudella is a cultured girl having grown up rich and was taught to be understanding, steadfast and modest. Even though she exhibits these traits herself, her insane appetite sometimes gets the better of her. Makanui Maikai Rezha. Gender: Male. Species: Alligator. Age: 13. Sexuality: Demisexual. Makauni is a complete klutz and falls over every single thing, but he doesn't let this get him down as he maintains a hold on his happy outlook on life. Even if he does suffer from depression on occasion. and, Joyce Toola Canard. Gender: Female. Species: Brown Bear. Age: 13. Sexuality: Gynesexual. Joyce is well versed in matters of the heart and strives to help everyone she meets to deal with their feelings. Despite this, she doesn't have quite a grasp on her own feelings most of the time and seems very panicked a lot. Minor Characters Wyatt Jeorge Valenzuela. Hyatt's older brother and the creator of Flaming Evolution. He is proud of his work on the game and feels delighted to have his brother test out everything. Ashli Liefa Susie. Wyatt's personal game tester and a master of finding legal cheats. She is not so happy about the others, but does consider them fun to study. Saorlaith Violet Kobard. Joyce's cousin who Joyce is living with. She's not exactly happy with her cousin's idea of spending her free time but relents as to not upset her. and, Alfred Palin Gagul. A mysterious man who seems interested in observing the players of the game. No one knows who he is and feels really creeped out by his presence. Story Prolouge The story began when the president of the Vez Gaming Company issued an order to the company's newest employee: Wyatt Valenzuela. This was to pitch a new game idea, one that would blow everyone at the company, including the board, out of the water. Nervous about the order, Wyatt pitched a combination fighting and RPG game. Despite most of the board approving of it, the president did not. He demanded a new game idea or else Wyatt would be fired. In despair and panicking, Wyatt asked his little brother: Hyatt his opinion. Hyatt told him to just make an MMO. When asked why, Hyatt stated that since MMO's were on a decline, that Wyatt would be the sole savior of the genre and surely that his superiors would celebrate the fact. Convinced that just pitching the MMO would result in being fired, Wyatt worked day and night on the game idea and pitch. And when he finally pitched it, he described to his superiors that the MMO would be open-worlded, feature a unique level and class system and even simulate fatigue and pain for the player. And he added that it would support their recently released virtual reality helmet. Realizing that such a game would surely put them on the top and keep them there, the president ok'd this game and work got started. After years of development and testing, the new MMO known as Flaming Evolution was released to the public. Despite the game selling thousands of copies in just a few short weeks. Wyatt began having second doubts. However, after a talk with his brother, Wyatt decided his doubts were unwarranted and bought a copy for both himself and Hyatt. Hyatt was more skeptical about the finished game and placed his copy and his virtual reality helmet away. But little did he know, that wouldn't last. ---- Episode 1 Alex got out of bed and rubbed his eyes. Then, he looked at his alarm clock and found that it hadn't gone off. "Great, probably busted."He said with a sigh. After getting up and getting dressed, he pulled out his phone and checked to see there were any messages. On the screen, he saw a message from his friend: Kuyomi. "Of course. Never too early for her," He said before pressing the redial button. But of course, she didn't pick up right away so he was forced to listen to the dial tone. "Come on."He said already annoyed. Eventually, she picked up and he heard her speak. "Oh hey, Alex. Whatcha need?"She asked. "Um, you called me, remember?"He asked. There was a pause before he heard her speak up. "Oh right. Hey, have you gotten a copy of that new MMO, Flaming Evolution?"She asked. He sighed again. "Yes."He answered. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get to playing silly."She replied. Alex rolled his eyes. "What if I don't want to play it?"He asked her. Another pause came. "Because you bought it for a reason right? I doubt it was so it could be a paperweight."She said rather bluntly. "Ok fine. Now goodbye."He said before hanging up. He then turned to look at his VR headset and his copy of the game. He walked over and picked up the game case. He then turned it over and looked at it. "Hmm."He said as he began to read it. "Caution: For ages thirteen and up. May contain references to blood, alcohol, and death. Warning: the game is meant to simulate fatigue and pain, so if you cannot handle it. Throw this game away."He read. "Ok."He said before throwing it in the trash and laying down. ...No, of course, he didn't do that. He instead took the game out of the case, placed it in his VR headset and placed said headset on his head. He then turned it on and laid back down on his bed. Upon startup, the game asked for his age. So he entered seventeen and it soon brought him to the main menu. "Hello, welcome to Flaming Evolution. Please enter your gender and the name of which you wish to be identified as."The menu voice stated. Rolling his eye again, he entered male and paused to think about the name. He soon came up with the best name he could. Then he entered it. "Aloah."He said. "Thank you. Now please select your weapon."The menu voice said at once. Alex scrolled through the available weapons and noticed there were only six choices: Sword, Lance, Axe, Tome, Dagger, and Bow. "I don't really care, but..."He started before seeing an option known as Random. He smiled and pressed it. This caused the weapons to start spinning around him. He closed his eyes and pointed at one. Suddenly he felt something fly into his hand. He opened his eyes and found it was a lance. "Now, please select your avatar. This is how others will see you in the game."The menu voice said. "Wow, a lot of startup stuff," Alex said under his breath before looking at the avatar customization options. He looked at the species listing and kept it as a fox. He then looked at the hair color option and then looked at his own blond hair. He changed it to white. Then he gave his avatar some leather clothes, followed by changing his avatar's eye color to red. And finished it by changing his fur color to pink, just for the heck of it. Alex looked at his finished avatar and shrugged before pressing submit. What he didn't expect was what happened next. His body fell into a hole that suddenly appeared below him. He then closed his eyes and felt things happening to him. Once he opened them, he found all the changes he made to his avatar suddenly on him, the white hair, the leather clothing, red eyes and pink fur. "Whoa, I'll give them marks for immersion."He said slightly impressed. He then looked down and found the ground approaching fast. "Oh shit."He said before placing his arms in front of his face, bracing for impact. It was not very helpful as he made contact with the ground. "Owww."He said, feeling it all. "They weren't kidding when they said you could feel pain."He said gasping for air. His ears then perked as he heard a female coming and closed his eyes tight. "Maybe she'll walk past."He said. it was to no avail as he heard the girl's voice call out to him. "Hey, are you ok?"She asked. "Great."He thought before opening his eyes. ---- Episode 2 After being hung up on, Kuyomi looked at her copy of Flaming Evolution. She smiled before putting the game in her VR headset and turning it on. Placing it on her head and laying down. She was brought to the startup screen. "Welcome to Flaming Evolution. Please-"Was all the menu voice could say before being cut off by Kuyomi messing with the menu. She selected the female gender option and entered the username that she settled on, this being Kuyanna. She then went to the weapon options. "Hmm, I think I would like Tomes, but Daggers and Swords look great too."She said puzzled. She closed her eyes and pointed at one of three, she then took aholdd of it and opened her eyes. She found that she had chosen the sword. "Oh yay, I was hoping for that one the most."She said proudly. She was then brought to the avatar customization screen. "Ok, what do I want?"She asked herself. "Fur color should be a nice dark green-blue. Hair color: an icy blue. And my eyes: how about a pretty lavender."She said after scrolling through the color options for everything. Then she looked at the clothing. "Now, I would like..."She started as she began scanning each and every piece of clothing. She eventually stopped at a set of lightweight cotton clothing. "Perfect."She said as she selected. A hole opened beneath her and she fell through. "Yay."She said as she dropped. She closed her eyes and felt her clothing be replaced. She then opened her eyes and noticed that her hair, eyes, and fur changed to the colors she wanted. Finally, she felt a sword fly into her hand. "Yas, I'll call you Couragia."She said to the sword before taking a look down. "Oh, I'm approaching the ground. Well."She said before looking around. She noticed some trees near her and dug her sword into them, bringing her fall to a stop. She scanned the area in front of her. "Wow, this game is great already."She said with a giggle. She then looked up and saw a guy falling from the sky. She watched as he made an impact with the ground, then proceeded to jump out of the tree and land onto the ground before taking off towards him. She eventually reached him and looked at his body. "Hey, are you ok?"Kuyomi asked. The guy got up and looked at her. "Kuyanna, that's a weird name."He said. "Yeah? Well so is Aloah."She said bluntly. "Whatever,"Aloah said in response. Kuyomi smiled. "So, who are you in the real world?"She asked. He looked at her. "Not out of the ground for five minutes before asking that huh?"He said with a smirk. She giggled. "Thought you would know better Kuyomi."He replied. "What? How?"She asked. It took a few minutes to register. "Oh, Alex. Yeah, that makes sense."She said trying to not seem like a ditz. The two stood around in silence for an awkward few minutes before holding up their weapons. "So, I chose Sword,"Kuyomi stated. "I see that. I chose Lance," Alex replied. They then noticed that in front of them, that a light was flashing. So they each pressed their own. A detailed menu came up, detailing their names, their health, their items and their classes. "Hmm, says here that I am what's known as a Princess,"Kuyomi said. "Yeah, and this says my class is Lance Warrior. Kinda generic."Alex told her. They then pulled up their items and noticed they only had a couple healing items and their respective weapons. "Ok, I guess that settles it,"Kuyomi stated slightly disappointed. Their menu exploring was interrupted by a beeping. They noticed that a menu option called Message was flashing. So, they both pressed theirs and was greeted by a text of sorts. "Hey, would you like to form a party with me? If so. Meet me at the starting town in ten minutes, signed Lusti."They read in unison. "Where is the starting town?"Alex asked. "Down this road, it'll only take us about a half hour to get there,"Kuyomi answered. Figuring it was the only way to get accustomed to the game, both decided to join the other in order to get to the town. Not knowing what was awaiting them once they got there. ---- Episode 3 Liam was waiting in the starting town holding his weapon of choice: an ax and standing next to his dragon mount. He looked around anxiously as if expecting someone. "Come on. It shouldn't take this long."He said as he watched the other players and NPC's walk around. Liam had gotten his hands on the midnight release copy and had been playing it since. His looked at his self in a mirror and smirked at the change. His radiant red hair had become black. His fur turned from yellow to light purple and his eyes going from dark blue to dark yellow. He was also wearing a set of medium-weight yarn clothing. He had been playing for several hours, earning experience and even buying his dragon, to which he named Sinon. He sighed as he was about to give up. "I posted that recruitment announcement half an hour ago. This is problematic."He said as he massaged his head. Sinon brushed up against her master and he petted her head. "Thanks, Sinon, you're the best."He said graciously. His worries were eased as he saw two figures running into the town, these being Alex and Kuyomi. They walked up to him and stopped to catch their breaths. "Howdy, I'm Lusti. The one who posted that request. Are you here to sign up?"He asked. Alex looked at him and started laughing. "What? What's funny?"Liam asked. "What guy names their character Lusti,"He asked still laughing. "For your information, it's a combination of my first and last names."Liam answered a little angry. Sinon realized this and starting growling at Alex, who took a step back. "Yeah, we did the same,"Kuyomi replied. "Really? Who are you irl?"Liam asked. "Alex," Alex answered. "Kuyomi."Kuyomi answered. Liam took a second to register this before smiling. "Thought you two looked familiar. Yeah, the character creation only goes so far."He explained before pulling up his real name on the menu. Alex and Kuyomi looked at it before looking at him. "It makes sense you would be Liam. All of three of us meeting like this, what are the odds?"Kuyomi asked. "No clue, but I've been trying to get a party together in order to explore a dungeon and get some sweet treasure. But being the Dragon Rider I am, doesn't offer much in terms of ground support. But you two happen to be a Lance Warrior and a Princess. That's perfect."He said practically gleaming. Alex ignored him and started thinking. "You think any of our other friends are here?"He asked. Liam took a second to think before petting Sinon. "Probably."Alex finally answered. "Well, I'm sure we'll come across them on our way to the dungeon. Now come on, let's go."Kuyomi said practically pushing the two. "Ok ok fine, Keep your armor on," Alex said trying to fight back. The trio first stopped by a medicine and armor shop to upgrade their gear and then went to the blacksmith to get their weapons reinforced. Afterwards, they left the town in the direction of the dungeon. "So... how long do you think it'll take us to get there?"Alex asked. "Well, I heard it was only a few hours walk there," Liam answered. "Yeah, but aren't you flying on a dragon?"Kuyomi asked slightly confused. "Yes, but it doesn't mean I'll fly there and leave you guys in the dust."He stated. "Oh boy, this is going to be oodles of fun," Alex said rolling his eyes. Sinon started sniffing the air. "What's that girl? You smell something?"He asked. "Could it be an enemy player?"Alex asked getting his lance ready. "Probably. But why would they be out here so close to town? Unless..."Liam started before trailing off. He pointed to a large patch of forest. Shinon gave a quick nod before flying higher into the air. Liam pulled out his ax and threw it at the forest. A few seconds later, a monster in the form of a huge pig came barreling out and running towards Kuyomi and Alex. They jumped out of its way and stared at it. "Aww, a piggy. Maybe it wants to be friends."Kuyomi said sweetly. Her hopes were dashed when it turned around and stared at them menacingly. "Nope, it wants a fight," Alex said placing his lance in front of his face. "Darn, I was afraid of that,"Kuyomi said pulling out her sword. "It's not just a pig. It's a Swetum Pig. Their meat is said to be delicious."Liam said after retrieving his ax. The three starred at the pig as it got ready to run at them again. ---- Episode 4 Category:Stories